Escape from Bug Island
|platforms= Wii |mode=Single-player |ratings=ESRB: M CERO: C PEGI: 12 |author= ISodium |status= Under construction }} General Info= The game takes place on the island of Beelzebub where Ray, Mike, Michelle plan to camp. Beezlebub, to Ray's dismay, is home to bugs of gigantic proportions. Michelle came to the island to study the Necro Notes which were written by her favorite author and Ray only came so that he can confess his feelings for her. Mike is Ray's best friend who also tagged along. During a campfire chat where Ray was going to confess his love for Michelle, Mike confesses his love for her just to the annoyance of Ray. Michelle then goes to take a little walk in the forest and Mike goes on after her, leaving Ray all alone. Does he have what it takes to save his friends and escape the island alive? Characters ---- *'Ray': The main protagonist who gets caught up in the events of Bug Island when he comes with his best friend, Mike, and love interest, Michelle. Ray has a strong dislike of insects but only comes so he can confess his love for Michelle during a campfire chat. Now he must search the island to find his missing friends and save them from their fates. *'Mike': A typical "show-off" and best friend of Ray. He is always seen carrying a pump gun which he has a strong like for and occasionally points it, usually at nothing. He knows of Ray's feelings for Michelle and to mess with Ray, he confesses his love for Michelle. He wanders into the forest, going after Michelle. *'Michelle': A "bug freak" who came to the island to study the Necro Notes, written by her favorite author, and to catalog the various adapted species of insects on the island. Michelle is Ray's love interest and when Mike confesses his love for her, just to mess with Ray, she decides to take a walk through the forest to think. Mike, soon afterward, follows. *'Harry': Harry is an entomologist and a major figure in the scientific community, according to him. He was hired to calculate the medical research value of the island. *'Lynn': The fiancee of Robert. She works for a company called The Freshwood Corporation and it's where she met Robert. *'Robert Dallas': The fiancee of Lynn. He is the one who translated the Necro Notes and has been researching on the island for about three years. Enemies ---- *'Centipedes': Centipedes are fairly easy enemies to deal with. Ray can just stomp on them as he travels without even using a weapon. Be careful as Centipedes can crawl their way onto Ray's back which puts him in danger evasion mode. *'Killer Fish': A species of fish that have sharp teeth like piranhas. These fish will fly out of the water and lunge at Ray. Even out of water these foes can attack by biting. *'Praying Mantises': Mantises roam the forest area and are not that big of threat when alone. When in groups, these enemies can be more of a challenge. Also nests constantly spawn these critters, so be sure to take it out. They will attempt to bite off Ray's head, so be sure to shake them off in danger evasion mode. *'Giant Gorilla': The island of Beezlebub is home to a gigantic gorilla that appears multiple times throughout your adventure. The gorilla can't be killed, despite what the achievement system says, he only flees. This guy is often a menace and will attempt to grab you and shake you around a bit before throwing you. The gorilla will also attempt to stomp you sometimes. To rid yourself of this pest you throw rocks at his head, after awhile he flees. *'Vampire Moths': These airborne enemies can be dealt with projectiles or melee weapons when close enough to the ground. However, it is in your best interest to use projectiles as these enemies release clouds of toxins. *'Crickets': Fast and rather small insects that can be hard to deal with. The bright side to this is they only die in one hit with any weapon. Always appears in groups. They will try to jump onto Ray's back so that they may lay their eggs on him. Rolling can get rid of eggs if any are present. *'Toxic Caterpillars': These will usually drop from trees and will attempt to roll over Ray and flatten him. Attacking them from a distance is recommended as they are toxic. *'Cockroaches': Cockroaches are often seen in pairs or more. They will pursuit Ray for quite a distance and will fire stingers and try to grab Ray. *'Toads': These warty, oversized enemies will spit glob at you, even at a distance. When in range, they'll attempt to jump and crush you. *'Flies': These small pests follow you in groups of two or three usually. They are fairly easy to deal with but can prove annoying if not dealt with. *'Carnivorous Plants': Immobile enemies that can often take you by surprise if not paying enough attention. They will bite Ray's feet and will often not let go without force. These enemies are easy to kill as they pose no threat unless walked over. *'Maggots': Maggots are often found in groups in piles of what seems to be leftover bodies. They will hardly ever hurt you if keep moving and stomping them kills them. *'Spiders': Spiders, which are a lot like Crickets, appear in groups and will hop around. They are slower than Crickets and not as of an annoyance. Tactics used against crickets are recommended against spiders. They will attack more violently if the flashlight is on. *'Exploding Ants': These ants will explode if hit with any weapon but Insecticide and will pursue you and blow you up. Sweet-tasting honey smeared on trees will distracted these so that Ray may kill them with the spray easier. Once dead, their dead bodies can be used as bombs called Ant Bombs. *'Swarms': Swarms are swarms of flesh-eating flying bugs that are attracted by the light of a flashlight. Once they see Ray, they'll chase after him and kill anything else in their path. This can be used to one's advantage. *'Lizard Women': These mutants are a mix between a lizard and a female human. They are deadly foes that can be blinded with sandbags for a short while. They will cling onto you, so be careful. Once dead a swarm will shortly arrive and feed on their dead corpse, so be at a distance once you kill them. *'Canine Men': These mutants are a mix between canines and male humans. Most of their body is mostly canine except for their heads. They will lunge at Ray and tackle him to the ground. Weapons ---- |-| Walkthrough= Resort Ruins ---- Bonus Conditions *''Destroy 10 boxes'' *''Kill 50 centipedes'' *''Kill 5 Killer Fish'' Enemies: Centipedes, Killer Fish # After awaking and finding yourself all alone, head over to the log Mike and Michelle were sitting on. There will be a knife stuck in the log, so pick it as it may become an useful melee weapon. However, its range isn't as good as the tree branch, but more powerful. Also there is a lantern by the tent, if you wish to save just on go and interact with the lantern. # Go into the nearby cabin to find a Can of Food, a helpful healing item, in the fridge and read the memo that is on the counter. #Travel along the pathway to the grove, as you travel you will enter an enormous amount of centipedes. Also you'll find that Killer Fish are lunging at you from the water. Just keep on going until you reach the forest grove. Grove ---- Bonus Conditions *''Get 10 Oranges'' *''Kill 10 Praying Mantises'' *''Fall in all 8 traps'' Enemies: Praying Mantises, Centipedes, Vampire Moths, Giant Gorilla #First thing you'll want to do is take down the Praying Mantis nest, located near the back of the stage. Once there, take out any threats before proceeding with throwing rocks at the nest. Once the nest is dealt with, pick up the cigarette lighter that fell out of it. #Use it to light a lantern that is located in a cabin in the center of the map and save your progress if you wish. Also there is a memo in a small shed-like cabin nearby. #Head up the hill to find another cabin, there will be a memo on the stairs. Head into the cabin to meet Harry and Lynn. Harry will ask you to grab his "secret weapon" from his bag that he dropped somewhere in this level. He will give you Harry's Bag Key to open it. #Open his bag to obtain Insecticide, a weapon that will become useful later, and return to the cabin. #As you arrive, Harry and Lynn are being attacked by a Giant Gorilla who will kill Harry and then proceed after you. To effectively damage him, throw rocks at his face until he retreats. #You'll find that the Giant Gorilla has moved the boulders blocking the exit of the level. Go through to enter the next level. Forest ---- Bonus Conditions *''Get a Bat'' *''Kill 50 Crickets'' *''Kill 20 Carnivorous Plants'' Enemies: Crickets, Toxic Caterpillars, Centipedes, Cockroaches, Vampire Moths, Carnivorous Plants #When exploring this level, turn off your flashlight so it doesn't attract the annoying cricket enemies. Head up to a where there is a small shack and head through the giant hollowed out log. #Also beware of swarms. Grab the Heart Mushroom. #There's a big slimy, rock with hole in it with a shiny object shining. If you're a risk taker then go ahead and reach, you may just be glad you did so you might receive a random helpful item. However, sometimes this is not the case but it doesn't do any significant damage to your health. #Head into the ravine and make your way past the many crickets and grab the sickle, a key item for exiting the level. #Look underneath the tarp to snag yourself a bat as it is a requirement for bonus conditions. #There's a bag hanging from the tree, however, you have to ignore it for now. Instead, if you have enough Purple Fragments, break open the box to receive a Blue Pendant. #Travel through the center of the tree and fight the cockroaches if you please. Head over to the vines and use your sickle to chop away so that you can go on to the river. River ---- Bonus Conditions *''Get a Steel Pipe'' *''Kill 2 Giant Gorillas'' *''Kill 20 Flies'' Enemies: Giant Gorilla, Killer Fish, Toads, Flies, Carnivorous Plants, Spiders, Maggots REST COMING SOON!!! |-| Secrets & Cheats= Samurai Sword and Death Scythe ---- If you complete the game with either an A or S rank, the next new file that you create from the completed file will have the Samurai Sword and Death Scythe as starting weapons. Unlimited Throwing Weapons ---- If you complete the game with 9999 Purple Fragments, Ray will have unlimited throwing weapons if you start a new file. However, you must find a throwing weapon first. '''Secret: La Cucarancha! ---- During one of Ray's idle animations, he will whistle "La Cucaracha!" Category:Wii